ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is an Ectonurite alien from Anur Phaetos. Appearance Ghostfreak's first form is a one-eyed ghost with black lines in which it's eye can travel through. Ghostfreak can transform it's mass into different shapes and sizes. Ghostfreak's evil form is truly more menacing than the Omnitrix form. He actually has a clear head, although upside down, his tentacles, hidden underneath the first form is revealed. Spikes grew on his shoulders and through one half of his arms. In this form, Ghostfreak (Zs'Skayr) now has claws instead of droopy hands. The skin he had in his Omnitrix form is presumably a safety feature incorporated by the Omnitrix's creator, Azmuth, both to safeguard this alien from exposure to sunlight and to lessen the frightful impact of its true hideous appearance. This is substantiated by the fact that Zs'Skayr willingly ripped it off, despite it being bright daylight at the time, in order to revela his true appearance; the true nature of this skin, however, is never truly explained in the series. Abilities in Last Laugh.]] Ghostfreak is a shadowy, phantom-like alien, and has ectoplasm that can change its body density. When he makes his ectoplasm thinner, he can pass though solid matter;if he makes his ectoplasm even thinner he can also turn invisible. When his ectoplasm is thicker he can be hit with soild objects. Being composed of ectoplasm, he floats naturally too. He may have only one eye, but he can position it anywhere on his body by using a track traced along his skin His natural appearance strikes fear in the hearts of people everywhere, and sometimes even Ben is creeped out. Ghostfreak can also peel back his own skin, which reveals his horrifying true form. Direct light and chemicals that can affect his body will nullify his invisibility and intangibility. He is also not meant for extreme combat with his second layer of skin. He was removed from the omnitrix when he escaped because Ectonurites have the miraculous ability to possess life from the singlest strand of DNA. He was trapped inside of the Omnitrix again before he was incinerated by Ben in Be Afraid of the Dark. If Ben is in this form for more than 10 minutes then Ghostfreak's personality takes over. Ectonurites are perhaps the most frightening creatures in the galaxy. With an exposed and upside-down skull for a head, only one eye, gray blue skin, exposed bones on certain parts of their bodies, and white claws. They can also possess people for limited periods of time. Ectonurites also have powerful psychic abilities such as telepathy and telekinesis, but the extent of these abilities remains unclear and has not been shown in the series Ghostfreak can shoot a purple beam when he pulls back his skin. This ability was confirmed in the episode Be Afraid of the Dark when Benvicktor and Ghostfreak locked beams in the vacuum of space. But we have never seen Ben use this ability as Ghostfreak as after Ghostfreak escaped, he never used this form again. Weaknesses Direct exposure to sunlight can greatly harm and even kill Ghostfreak without the second layer of skin. Certain substances can also neutralize his phasing ability and his invisibility. This weakness is the result of Zs'Skayr removing his protective second layer of skin after being seperated from Ben. Ghostfreak's death happens when Ben opened the roof of a space ship when in space so the light of the Sun shined onto Ghostfreak killing him. Homeplanet See: Anur Phaetos. Alien Force Ghostfreak re-appeared in Ben 10 alien force season 3 episode "Ghost Town". It was kept in solar prison after being separated from Ben.Vilgax freed it to get the information about the location Primus. After being freed it attacked Vilgax and conquered Vilgaxia(Vilgax's Home Planet) and turned citizens of Vilgaxia into Ghostfreak's minions. Vilgax ran off to get help from Ben and Ben helped him. During the battle with Ghostfreak they were easily outmatched by him but when Ghostfreak tried to control Vilgax, Ben leaped in and Omnitrix got Ghostfreak's DNA and Ben transformed into Ghostfreak but Ghostfreak was again able to regain control of Ben. But with the help of Vilgax, Ben regained control and transformed back. Ben still has Ghostfreak and can use it. Ghostfreak may be a main alien in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien. Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Omnitrix Villians